Reality Check
by Kismahaz
Summary: Video gaming gone wrong on a stormy night. As Alice tries to figure out how to get the two ninjas back to their home world, things get chaotic and out of hand. Will she be able to keep her sanity til the end of this story? Will she survive the two rival ninjas? The plot is nothing nothing new but I do enjoy writing these kinds of stories.
1. Greetings

**A/n: I apologize for over using this play of characters crossing over into our world or us into theirs but I can't help myself it's just too fun for me. Whelp if ya can Enjoy yer reading! just to let ya know i am no good with commas**

* * *

It was a rather stormy night but like any other I night I was playing video games. My thumbs were getting sore and my temper was rising because no amount of button smashing was helping me defeat my opponent.

*Scorpion Wins* the video game announcer declared which set me off because that was the fifth match that I've lost in a row.

"Fuck you Scorpion! Fuck you and your damned eternal flames! And damn you Sub-zero for letting me down once again! I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't suck as much as last time!" I screamed at the TV. No I am not crazy I just find it less destructive to vent at the TV than take it out on the poor defenseless controller like last time. Let's just say I had to buy a new one after losing to Quan Chi for the 9th time that day. There was a sudden flash in the window which caught my attention followed by a very loud crackling boom.

"Holy Raiden that was loud!" I jumped nearly losing my balance the storm seemed pretty damn close. It also seemed that Scorpion had taken advantage of my distraction when I hear:

*Finish him! (Sub-zero's scream when he's being toasted) followed by Scorpion wins! Fatality!*

"That's not fair I got distracted!" I yelled glaring at the victorious Scorpion. "You are going down and that's final!" I growled out pressing 'X' to continue. While I did that there was a flash of lightening that seemed to take the power out followed by another loud thunder blast that shook the whole house.

"Bullshit!" I yelled out in frustration. It was pitch black and I was fuming I was going to win but no the pow-...there was movement in front of me and at the same time the lights came on. There was a man…standing a mere TWO feet away from…ME. My first reaction was to jump behind the couch and throw a pillow at him screaming what the fuck. My second reaction was to watch him in astonishment as he froze the pillow in mid air and watch it fall to the ground shattering into pieces. My third reaction was yelling at him for ruining a perfectly fine pillow. His reaction was a simple:

"You're the one that threw it as a weapon." He stated coolly. I couldn't believe Sub-zero was standing in my living room and I was scared shitless.

"Well fuck, you're the one that scared the shit out of me!" I claimed pointing a finger at him I can play the blaming game!

"A woman your age should not use such coarse language." He dulled out his icy blue eyes scanning the area.

"Well pardon me." I murmured rolling my eyes. He glared at my gesture before speaking.

"Where am I?" He asked shooting me a suspicious glare.

"In my living room. I have no idea what's going on but this event calls for a drink!" I turn my back to him to head into the kitchen. The only thing that separated the living room and the kitchen was a large counter which I use as a bar when my friends come over. Stools on one side, the rum, vodka, and jack on the other side in cupboards. Sub-zero is in my living room. I need a drink… to calm my nerves… because… they… are… shot. Just as I was about to open a cupboard to pull out a glass there was another flash of lightening with the power going out once again followed with monstrous boom shaking the whole house. My heart skipped a beat when a flaming hand appeared not even a foot away in front of me. I glance up to see two angry white eyes glaring menacingly at me. The lights came back on, I screamed, I ran, I hid behind the couch by Sub-zero, and I cursed for having ruined another pillow which had been turned to ash by the intended victim I had thrown it at.

"I would have assumed that you would have learned your lesson the first time that throwing a cushion is futile but that isn't so." Sub-zero stated dryly looking down at my crouch form. Yes I was crouching down behind the couch with my back against it hugging tightly to a pillow because I am deathly afraid of Scorpion's temper.

"Where the hell am I?" said man roared out.

"Unfortunately inside my house but you two are more than welcome to leave the exit is that way" I said raising my hand up high enough for Scorpion to see over the couch that I was pointing to my left. What was causing these guys to pop out of nowhere?! I didn't rub a magic lamp and wish them here!

"Scorpion calm down we are just as confused as you are." Sub-zero ordered gesturing the other ninja to cool it. Then it hit me the answer to my growing problems. It was the little fat black box sitting in front of me that was still unbelievably on, my cursed PS3. There was a flash of lightening and on pure instinct I launch myself at the cursed object like a starving lion at a gazelle unplugging it from power.

"No more video game characters please and thank you." I said kissing the PS3 thanking the video game lords that the power did not go out the third time and adding another character to my dilemma. Shortly after, there was thunder but it sounded like the storm was finally moving on.

"Care to explain?" Sub-zero questioned calmly. Scorpion had made his way into the living room standing near the couch glowering down at me.

"Okay I can't explain how you got here but I can say that you're now in an alternative universe in which we perceive your world as a fictional video game." I cough the last three words out. I received a curious look from the Lin Kuei member and a serious glare from the Shirai Ryu.

"Send us back now!" Scorpion demanded pulling me off the ground by the collar of my shirt. I thought he was going to burst into flames from the immense heat emitting from him.

"I-I don't know ha-how" I stuttered out, sweat was starting to form on my forehead. "but can't you just teleport back?" I inquired. As the realization hits him he throws me to the ground. His whole body becomes engulf in flames as he tries to teleport I scurry back in fear of catching fire all the way back next to Sub-zero where the area near him seemed more chill. I look up to see the cyromancer folding his arms speculating Scorpion's departure. Unfortunately the man in flames did not disappear.

"I can't" he growled flames diminishing.

"Great." I run my hand through my brown shoulder length hair thinking what to do next. I could just kick them out but it's raining and that would just be too mean.

"Is there a sorcerer that you know of or that is nearby?" Sub-zero questioned. I look up making eye contact with him all the while noticing how gorgeous his icy blue eyes were to where I could just stare into them forev- well shit he's glaring at me now.

"-cough- sorry um sorcerers don't exactly exist here nor do gods appear when called upon or even exist for that matter." I coughed uneasily it was getting uncomfortably hot. My guess was lil ol'Scorpion on my left wasn't taking a liking to my news. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys want me to continue let me know because I only posted this chap to get it out of my system but I do have story for if you wish for me to continue...also let me know if the characters are off or too friendly...cheers**


	2. 21 Questions

**Thank you all for your kind reviews, alerts, and favorites i greatly appreciate it. :) This chap is just to help prep for the following chaps so sorry if this one seems to be a bit boring and a bit humorless. Enjoy if ya can! critique me if the characters seem to be out of canon or anything else for that matter thanks!**

* * *

"How do we know that you're not a sorcerer?" Scorpion questioned suspiciously glaring down at me. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Me having powers? Ha! Laughable. They're both glaring at me.

"I'm sorry to laugh but accusing me of such is just flat out ridiculous." I chuckled wiping a nonexistent tear from my eye. "Look as much of a fan I am to you guys, I don't want you here." I stated flatly crossing my arms across my chest. That's right I don't want them here because nothing good is going to come of this.

"And how do we know you're not lying. Sorcerers are known to be great deceivers, for I have experience it at first hand." Scorpion interrogated pointing an accusing finger at me. I sigh this guy has serious trust issues, thank you Quan Chi.

"Seriously, as a sorceress, do you honestly think I would use pillows as my main assault of weaponry? Come on now get real." I walked away from the two and seat myself on the couch.

"Then what brought us here if not you?" Sub-zero asked continuing the interrogation he sat himself on the arm of the couch while Scorpion moved to stand next to me. I couldn't help but watch in amazement as white puffs of air flow out of his mask as he spoke. I know I've seen it many of times in the game but it's just too cool to actually witness it in pers- there's a hand waving in my face.

"I've asked you a question." Sub-zero stated dryly.

"Oh um." My god his hand is huge...I look up to make eye contact with him as I spoke. "I believe it's a combination of the storm and my gaming system." I averted my gaze not able to stare into his blue eyes for long. It was the only reasonable thing I could think of I mean the PS3 doesn't usually go off sending video game characters into people's houses unless thats a new feature from the latest update I got...gosh his arms are really muscular.

"Gaming system?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow. Yep it's totally awesome to watch this guy breathe out white puffs of air.

"What the hell is that?" The spectre growled out. I really wonder if he has that flaming skull under the mask. His milky white eyes narrow down at me which was my queue to stop staring. I nodded in the direction of the accursed black box. Scorpion walks over to the said object and picks it up. "This is what brought us here?!" He snarled out frustrated turning the thing over then for no reason he throws it onto the couch.

"Hey!" I grab it quickly before it had the chance of bouncing off the couch. "This thing ain't cheap." I grumbled hugging my PS3.

"If that's the thing that sent us here then use it to send us back while the storm is still here." Scorpion ordered getting in my face.

"No are you crazy!? I'm not taking the chances of having more kombatants coming into my house, especially with the probability of one of them being someone like Baraka or even Shao Kahn. Besides I'm already in fear for my life by the mere presence of the two of you!" I yelled right back into his face gripping my PS3 tightly to myself.

"Then I have no reason to stay here. I'll find my own way back without your help." He takes a few steps back and then marches to the front door. "I don't think that's such a great idea." I grumbled watching him opening the door to see that outside is pouring down heavy rain. He slams the door shut and turns to glare at me; like this is all my fault... okay maybe it is but not entirely, Sub-zero speaks up.

"You should have no fear of us if what you're saying is true. We have no intention of harming you otherwise."

"I am not lying! I haven't a clue as to how this happen or how to get you guys back." I yelled angry that had insinuated of me being a fibber. I place the PS3 on the couch and began my march to my room. As I move to take another step it felt as I had stepped into a deep mud hole and I couldn't get my foot unstuck. I look down to see my feet were frozen in place... that bastard.

"We are not finished talking." Sub-zero stated firmly making his way in front of me. He stood only a few inches away making me look up to meet his gaze. I realize that his right eye was bluer than the other with his trademark scar running through it. I glare as he spoke. "Why are you afraid then?" He questioned.

"Because I know what you're capable of I know who you are and at the same time I don't. As cliché as that sounds its true." I replied looking down at my feet all the while squirming to break them free. I can feel the coldness seeping through my shoes and socks and frankly I didn't like the feeling or the closeness of our bodies at all. He was seriously giving me the chills.

"If you know who I am, then you will know that when I give you my word miss that no harm will come of you. I will honor it as long as you don't oppose a threat." He promised. I scrunch my nose up in irritation as he had called me miss.

"My name is Alice, by the way is throwing pillows consider a threat? Cause honestly it was self defense I mean you popped-" I pause in mid sentence as I notice him actually do a face palm. "Was it something I said?" I asked a bit offended.

"No, it's just been a long day and I am a bit weary from my long travels." He commented rubbing the bridge of his nose. With a flick of his wrist the ice melted away from my feet.

"Oh well you're more than welcome to rest in my room. I only have one bedroom though." I said casting a sideways glance to Scorpion. I offered my room to avoid conflict between the two rival ninjas since I don't want these guys fighting and destroying my house while I sleep. Though it does seem they are past that timeline of being bitter enemies I'm not going to take that risk. Scorpion catches my gaze and answers my unspoken question.

"I have no need for sleep." He snarled.

"Are you sure?" The cyromancer asked me while eyeing the spectre before looking back at me. Obliviously worried about leaving me with the vengeful wraith...maybe... his expression is a bit... I don't know I can't really read these guys.

"Ah yeah I know better than to piss off the walking dead."

It's been two hours since Sub-zero went to sleep and for me to attempt. So here I am wide awake at 3am sitting on the couch glaring at my unpowered PS3 with Scorpion's heated glare on me. It was hard for me to grasp that concept. Though I do regret the decision of sleeping on the couch, I regret it indubitably. Not being able to handle his glare any longer I got up to fix myself a drink. I made a mix drink of redbull and vodka knowing full well that I won't be getting any sleep tonight. How was this remotely possible? Was I the only gamer experiencing this? I know I wasn't the only person gaming tonight in this storm. I look to Scorpion about to ask a question I already know the answer to but wanted to be polite about it.

"Would you like a drink?" I offered holding up my glass.

"No." He grumbled.

"Suit yourself." I replied cringing when I take the first sip of my drink. He grunts in return watching me set my drink on a stand near the couch. I seat myself on the ground (I swept up the ashes and icicles an hour ago or so) in front of my PlayStation wondering if it would be a good idea to plug it back in since the storm is gone now. My curiosity is going to get me killed.

"What are you doing" he questioned watching me set up the PS3.

"I'm doing what you requested me to do earlier. To gain any clues to how to get you guys back." I mumbled turning on the TV. Also I'm going to get totally wasted so then I'll wake up with just a hangover along with a empty house and this never happened.

"It's pointless now the storm is gone there's nothing to gain after that." He sneered sitting back into the recliner.

"Tch yeah right there's always something to gain when delving into the unknown." I said plopping myself onto the couch with the controller.

"And what's that?" He glared at me then at the tv as the game loaded to the start screen.

"Knowledge." I smiled pressing start bringing it to the main menu. I'm left puzzled the Colosseum was the only thing in the background. Odd, usually Scorpion and Sub-zero are on the screen in fighting stances. Maybe it's a glitch? I go to Arcade mode to check out the characters and to my surprise both Kombantants in my home are locked in game. Well shit.

"How much do you know of us?" Scorpion inquired staring at the characters' avatars on the TV screen well I think he was the man doesn't have any pupils. This question caught me off guard.

"Um I guess...actually ah...ummm well I suppose as much as any mortal kombat contestant that you know? I mean the game developers didn't really delve into your personal lives. In example I don't know what your favorite color is or what year you were born in or even why you hate teddy bears." He sent me a death glare the moment I said the last two words. "Why DO you hate teddy bears?" I asked attempting to raise an eyebrow in which I always failed does The Rock do it?

"That's none of your damn business!" He hissed quite angrily. My hands shot up in quick defense dropping the controller, I'll be sure not to press that button again yeesh. Speaking of buttons the controller had slid off my lap onto the ground selecting a character.

*Ermac*

I quickly grab the controller accidentally selecting the difficulty level and starting the ladder game. "Shit." I mumbled out taking another sip of my drink. I really didn't want to show him the gameplay it might complicate things. I quickly pause the game before the fight against Jade could even begin. Before I could go back to the main menu Scorpion made a demand for me to continue so I did I'm not going to argue with a hot temper wraith. As I played the first match against Jade I couldn't help but cast a few glances at Scorpion as he watch the fight with slight interest. Though 'slight' can be an overstatement. "Uppercut to the face, yeah!" I said in victory as I landed the punch ending the first match.

"I doubt you can actually punch your way out of a paper bag." I hear him mutter.

"I..I can so." I said flustered.

"You can't even throw a pillow correctly." I threw a glare at him I'm sure I'm great at throwing those and he returned it tenfold. I was quick to get to the last match finishing it up with the X-Ray move.

*Finish her!* the announcer ordered. I hit the corresponding buttons to perform the fatality. I failed the first time but succeeded after the second try.

"And that's that."I muttered finishing up my drink and turning off the PS3. So only Sub and Scorp are unplayable that means I'm the only gamer with the luxury of having two deadly ninjas in their home. I feel special... not. Maybe I should check other games.

"Well?" He dawdled out staring at me expectantly.

"Huh?" Was my response feeling slightly buzzed from the drink. He narrows his eyes down at me and I swear this guy is going to get major crows-feet if he continues to glare nonstop like that.

"Any leads?" He gruffed out.

"Oh no I have no idea what I'm looking for but what's odd is that you guys are no longer in the game." I swear if Scorpion had pupils it looked like he is rolling them right now.

"Child you leave me speechless." He huffed prompting his right elbow on the recliners arm and resting his head in his hand. The rest of the night we sat in silence and as I last recall I believe it was around 5:30am before I dozed off.


	3. Mister Crows-Feet

**Thanks for the reviews alerts and favorites! I wanted this chap to be longer but I'm stuck at the moment its hard to get my thoughts into word the scene is a lot easier to play in my head than to write it out...Anyways enjoy this short chap!**

* * *

I didn't want to wake up, not with the hangover I have but I wasn't given a choice when someone flipped the couch on me. I landed on the floor with a thud while pain course through my head and right elbow.

"Get up!" An oh so familiar voice command.

"Owe what the hell?" I moaned as I manage to crawl out from under the couch glaring up at the culprit.

"You slept in long enough." Scorpion said towering over me looking intimidating as ever.

"What time is it?" I grumbled out rubbing my temples as I stayed stationed on the floor.

"10am we made an attempt earlier to wake you but that proved to be ineffective." Sub-zero answered glancing down at me.

"What do you guys want from me? I already showed you the exit." I whined placing my forehead on the cold wooded floor which felt rather soothing.

"Well your world is unbeknownst to us as well as your law we will need a guide to stay incognito. We do not wish to catch any unwanted attention." He explained offering a hand when I decided to look back up.  
"You're the one that brought us here you're the one that's going send us back." Scorpion chimed in. I decided to take the hand offer to me and help myself up.

"Fine whatever but if we're going to be traveling around trying to figure this shit out. You guys are going to have to change clothes if you don't want to attract any attention." I said making my way to the kitchen planning to make coffee.  
"Whose attention would we attract?" Sub-zero inquired watching me pour water into the coffee machine.

"Fanatics." I go to the cupboards to pull out a bottle of aspirin. "Crazy ones." I added popping two aspirins into my mouth looking at the two Kombantants whom both wore questionable looks. "You really don't want to know." I said swallowing them dry. "You want anything to eat?" I asked slowly creeping to the fridge turning my back to them.

"No." Was mister grumpy pants response.

"I've already helped myself this morning thank you." Shucks I was hoping to see this guy's face sneaky bastard. I grab a box of cereal from top of the fridge, a bowl from one of the cupboards and a half gallon of milk.

"Where will we be going Alice?" Sub-zero asked seating himself on a stool from across the counter as I lean against it stuffing my face.

"To the mall." I mumbled stuffing another spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

*beep*

"Coffee?" I offered turning to the coffee maker pouring myself a huge amount into a large mug also adding lots of sugar and milk to it.

"No thanks." Sub-zero politely declined but don't worry buddy I'll find a way to get you to take off that mask of yours.

"And what will we do at this mall?" Scorpion inquired looking at me with distaste.  
"Shopping of course but I'm only buying you each a set of clothing because I really don't have the money right now. I'm living off of unemployment checks at the moment." And here's another wave of questionable looks. Woo. "Long story."

"When will we be going? We're wasting valuable time just sitting here! This is ridiculous!" Mister Grumpy pants was getting very impatient I may have to take a few more aspirins for the headache he's about to cause.

"Chill man let me finish my coffee and we'll go." Geez there's so many bad puns I can do with these guys I don't know if I can keep them all to myself.

After a few minutes we head out the door to spy upon my wonderful maroon beretta. Take note there's sarcasm in that last bit and I actually hate the piece of shit car.

"Okay guys hop in this thing is our transportation." I said patting the top of the chipped painted hood.

"It looks more like a death trap than our means of transportation." Sub-zero commented looking at the beat up car.

"It is." I whisper. "But that's beside the point, I don't want to walk 7 miles with the two of you in those outfits that just be... too much for me." I could just picture the events that would follow. "So please get in I'm a good driver I promise." Subbie took the passenger seat while Scorpie sat himself in the middle of the backseat.

"Okay guys here are the rules please abide by them." I pleaded glancing at the two while I drive. One do not talk about the fight club I wanted to say but that's been overly used. "One, absolutely no killing or fighting. Two, no using your powers in the public eye. Three, no telling anyone who you really are, they'll think you crazy. And four, no talking to strangers. "

"And what if we don't abide by those rules." Scorpion asked glaring at me through the review mirror.

"Then you sir are on your own against the world." I replied winking back at him as he continue to glare. We make it to the mall without another word. The parking lot seemed to be jammed packed but I've managed to a find spot though it was a long ways from the mall's entrance. While Subs walked behind me to my left mister grumpy pants decides to keep his distance on my right walking in the middle of the drive aisle in which has cause traffic to build up behind him. A car or two beeps their horns behind us and I decided to pull the wraith out of the way by tugging on his forearm. I regret my action.

"Owe owe ooowwwe!" I howled as he held my arm twisted behind my back feeling as if the bone is about to snap or pop out of place. Heat radiates off him onto my back and neck, as he growls dangerously low into my left ear.

"Don't touch me." His action on me attracts passerbies' attention causing some to stop in their walk and stare. Like staring is going to help. God this is a really painful position.

"Okay okay no touchy mercy uncle uncle." I pleaded as the pain seemed to increase the longer he kept it twisted. He eventually releases me at the same time moves out of traffics way.

"And to be frank Scorpion I did not touch you I touched your vambrace. To be touching to you is making skin to skin contact like this." I said hovering my finger above his bicep. "But guess what I'm not touching you. I'm not touchi-" the back of my shirt is tugged and I'm being pulled away ending my taunt on mister grumpy pants. Judging by the chill emitting from behind me my guess its Sub-zero that's dragging me towards the mall.

"That is unwise child I prefer you be in one piece as we do this quest." Sub stated still pulling me along.

"Fine." I replied blowing a raspberry Scorpion's way. Yeah I know that was a bad idea but I'm reaching the climax on my sugar rush from my coffee and I tend to do stupid things when I get a bit hyper. Sub-Zero releases me and all three of us walk into the mall. We didn't turn heads when we walked in but we did get a couple odd looks from a few peeps. Both ninjas stop to survey the area as I continue my way to the clothes area without them. Unlike most girls I like getting in and out as fast as possible. I then realize that nothing will get accomplish by rushing ahead because I don't know their sizes.

"Hey Mr. Chills and Mr. Grumpy Pants let's get a move on I don't want to be here all day." Sub-zero gave me a look of indifference while Scorpion gave me a new idea of a nickname for him Mr. Crows-Feet.

"What did you call me?" Scorpion growled marching towards me. Did I say that out loud?

"Hmm nothing." I said quickly hiding my arms behind my back as he was now towering over, glaring me down. He continued to glare at me for few good seconds before I couldn't handle it anymore. Those white pupil-less eyes just stare right into your soul. "Oh my Raiden isn't that Quan Chi over there!" I yelled pointing behind him and I couldn't believe it but he fell for my trick. I took that as a chance to run into the clothes department and hide in a rack of shirts.

"Get back here!" I hear him yell after me gosh he sounds a lot like Ed Boon. I remain motionless for a few minutes staring at the ground until a pair of boots stood before me. Ah shit the shirts are being move he found me. Oh um god this is awkward.


End file.
